Sorpresa caída del cielo
by MetalDetectorLvsq
Summary: Se acomodaba la armadura para el Captura a la Bandera de ese día, cuando Leo Valdez cayó, literalmente, encima de él. — Tienes todo el Campamento para aterrizar, ¿y vienes y te tiras justamente encima de mí?— Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo. La imagen de portada no me pertenece.


**Disclaimer:** La saga y todo lo referente a Percy Jackson no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen al Tio Rick.

 _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 **Sorpresa caída del cielo.**

Se acomodaba la armadura para el Captura a la Bandera de ese día, cuando Leo Valdez cayó, literalmente, encima de él. Tenía una pechera en los brazos y estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando escuchó un "GEROONIIMOOOOO" proveniente de arriba suyo, se giró y no entendió nada en los siguientes cinco segundos, lo próximo de lo que se percató fue de un dolor sordo en el hombro y brazo izquierdos, sobre los que había aterrizado nada heróicamente, y de un muchacho moreno que lo miraba encima suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por un momento Jason se olvidó de respirar, y cuando al fin se acordó de la manera de hacerlo no era capaz de pensar nada coherente. Salieron de sus labios balbuceos parecidos a— Leo... vivo... hombro...— ante lo cual el moreno soltó una carcajada y rodó sobre el cuerpo del rubio para terminar acostado en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de un montón de campistas.

Cuando Jason procesó información suficiente y pudo levantarse se encontró a si mismo frunciendo el ceño y mandando una mirada de falso reproche al chico que estaba tirado y riendo como estúpido al lado de la armería, un lugar poco seguro para tomar una siesta, según el pensamiento de Jason.

— Tienes todo el Campamento para aterrizar, ¿y vienes y te tiras justamente encima de mí?— estiró uno de los brazos del hijo de Hefesto y lo levantó, no pudiéndose contener más ante la sonrisa de éste, lo abrazó cual koala a una rama de bambú.

— Hey, lo siento, problemas técnicos, a veces uno pierde el equilibrio estando en el aire— Leo silbó llamando la atención de cierto montón de tuercas. Jason lo soltó y miró hacia arriba, desde donde bajaba haciendo sonidos raros y un tanto preocupantes el dragón Feliz. Se escucharon un par de "CRIC" y más "CREEC" y Festo el dragón metálico se tiró en el espacio adyacente a la armería, demasiado cerca de los establos para el gusto de los caballos, los cuales se pusieron a relinchar con ímpetu. Jason no se había percatado antes, pero en el lomo del dragón estaba sentada una chica de cabello castaño, que parecía reacia a bajarse del animal metálico, Festo soltó un poco de humo y algunos campistas retrocedieron asustados, bueno, retrocedieron más de lo que ya habían retrocedido cuando Festo aterrizó, exceptuando a los miembros de la cabaña 9, el dragón bajó su enorme cabeza hasta el suelo, haciendo unos cuantos sonidos más.

— Si, amigo, te has ganado un buen descanso— comentó Leo levantando el pulgar. Giró el rostro hacia las cabinas entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Qué no es esa la reina de bell— no pudo terminar pues Piper ya se había tirado sobre él, detrás de ella venía Annabeth, que tenía la boca abierta formando una "o", miró a Jason buscando una explicación, ante lo cual el chico no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

— Piper dijo que vio a Festo en el cielo pero... yo le dije que era imposible y entonces salió corriendo...— Contó Annabeth con los ojos brillantes. Jason solo asintió y se permitió observar mejor a su mejor amigo, la ropa que llevaba estaba hecha jirones, apenas se distinguía que el chaleco que llevaba puesto era de camuflaje, su cabello tenía apariencia de no haber rozado un peine en meses, y su cara tenía un poco de hollín y otras manchas de las cuales decidió hacer caso omiso, pero el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa eran los mismos que Jason había estado recordando día tras día en el último mes. No se dio cuenta de que Percy y Quirón habían llegado al lado suyo hasta que Percy soltó un grito agudo, nada digno de uno de los héroes que salvó al mundo.

— Es... ¿Es en serio Leo?— Percy se volvió a mirar a Festo y descubrió a la chica mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Leo se levantó abrazando a Piper y dijo, como si todos no hubieran pensado que estaba muerto— ¿Y luego? ¿En qué equipo del Captura a la Bandera estamos?— al oír el "estamos" la chica pareció reaccionar, y bajó con cuidado del dragón.

— Hola...— Susurró nerviosamente, Leo se permitió a sí mismo alejarse un poco de Piper y pasar un brazo por los hombros de la titánide, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Les presento a Calipso— Leo señaló a Piper— Calipso, Piper o reina de belleza,— pasó a Jason— Jason, superman rubio o chispitas, como prefieras,— se encogió de hombros y señaló a Annabeth y a Quirón— Annabeth, la chica lista y Quirón, cualquier duda pregúntale a ellos dos,— por último señaló a Percy dudosamente— Percy, cerebro de algas o aquaman.— Jason notó el momento incómodo que se formó al presentar a Calipso y a Percy, pero este último solo sonrió suavemente y omitió el comentario de Leo acerca de sus apodos.

— Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, Calipso.— Percy tomó la mano de Annabeth, que estaba al lado suyo y notó que en los ojos de Calipso había nada más y nada menos que ternura y amistad.

— Okay, basta con las presentaciones.— Leo fingió sacudir un poco de polvo del hombro de la remera anteriormente blanca de Calipso, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que su remera, jeans e incluso su cabello estaban completamente sucios— ¡Ni se les ocurra a ninguno,— Empezó a gritar mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor— esta chica es propiedad del supremo chico malo Leo Valdez!— Calipso le pegó en el abdomen aunque soltó una suave carcajada. Los demás campistas y Quirón retomaron sus actividades algo consternados, pero Percy, Annabeth, Jason y Piper estaban contemplando la imagen de un Leo asquerosamente sucio con un brazo encima de los hombros de una hermosa chica, que también estaba sucia, mientras le mostraba los lugares que conformaban el Campamento.

— ¿Alguien tiene una explicación? Como por ejemplo, ¿De dónde salió Calipso, por qué está con Leo o principalmente, por qué está Leo vivo?— Cuestionó Piper con las manos en las caderas y levantando una ceja. Cerca de ellos se oían los diversos sonidos procedentes de Festo mientras dormía, o recargaba baterías, lo que fuera.

Percy se encogió de hombros sin soltar a Annabeth. Cada vez que miraba la flor que le había dado Calipso pensaba en que al final ella también encontraría a alguien que se quedara con ella, sonrió y se encaminó al lago, llevando a Annabeth con él, tenía un mensaje Iris que enviar.— Creo que alguien debe avisarle a Hazel y a Frank, no van a adivinarlo estando en el Campamento Júpiter. Después de todo Leo es una sorpresa caída del cielo.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1.104**

* * *

 **Siempre me interesó saber cómo hubieran reaccionado los demás ante la llegada de Leo Valdez al Campamento Mestizo, aquí está mi idea de lo que hubiera pasado.**

 **Si encuentran algún error en la historia por favor avisen, tienen todo el derecho, todos cometemos errores y como yo soy un tanto despistada los suelo cometer a menudo.**


End file.
